High-pressure containers are known which are generally exposed to a plurality of load cycles with high pressure. In such containers the material of the sealing jacket, the liner, is particularly significant when it comes to preventing escape of the fluid medium or damage to the seal.
A high-pressure container is known from RU 2094695 C1 which comprises a liner with elongate and annular grooves, which are filled with a resilient material, reinforcing rings and annular reinforcing ribs, which are arranged in the annular grooves on the outside and are displaceable along the ring.
A disadvantage of the known solution lies in the fact that the combination of elongate and annular grooves increases the overall flexural strength of the liner but does not allow the material of the liner and the material of the composite jacket to be simultaneously deformed. Plastic deformation arises in the annular grooves under annular tensile loading and in the axial grooves under axial tensile loading of the liner, when the container is exposed to internal pressure. The introduction of different resilient inserts and additional rigid rings into the indentations of the grooves does not in practice lead to solution of the problem of interest, which is the creation of a highly effective pressure container.
A high-pressure container is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,092 B1 which comprises a thin-walled metallic liner with a set of elongate grooves, wherein the arrangement of reinforcing fibers in the composite jacket is such that the deformation of the composite jacket corresponds to the deformation of the metallic liner. In this case, the grooves in the liner are filled with resilient material, while the liner itself is separated from the composite jacket by an insert of resilient material.
A disadvantage of this solution lies in the fact that exposure to elevated pressures results in deformation of the composite jacket in a predetermined direction, compression and redistribution of the material of the resilient insert and of the material located in the grooves. Because the surface provided with grooves of the liner is not an isometric cylindrical surface of the composite jacket nor a surface concentric thereto, the grooves of the thin-walled liner are arbitrarily deformed, and plastic deformation occurs therein, which leads under multiple load cycles to destruction of the liner.